


Wicked Games

by KaRaEa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: Their bets were a longstanding thing by now. A diversion from Uther's expectations and disappointment, a way to indulge their poor little rich kid complexes, a way to compete while keeping their relationship intact. More intact than anyone else would like.Morgana and Arthur seduce everyone, fall in love with people, and are everything to each other. These things don't always work so well together.A very naughty Merlin fic for people who like naughty Pendragons and 90s movies.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading is not my friend. Let me know if something's truly atrocious (other than the things that are supposed to be).

Their bets were a longstanding thing by now. A diversion from Uther's expectations and disappointment, a way to indulge their poor little rich kid complexes, a way to compete while keeping their relationship intact. More intact than anyone else would like.

There'd been a pause, a lull while Morgana dated Leon and tried to pretend she and Arthur weren't what they were. It had been the longest three months of Arthur's life, and he'd passed the time by screwing as many girls as he could keep track of.

Now though.

Morgana blows her nose loudly into her tissue. "Stupid self-righteous prat."

Arthur rubs her back and tries not to show how much he itches to ask her if they can go back to normal now.

She turns to him and meets his eyes. "Is it really so bad? Us, I mean?"

"I don't know," Arthur admits. They always ignored the wrongness of it, if anything revelling in their secret twistedness as a way to get back at Uther behind his back. But it's never been just that, and when it first started they had no way of knowing what they were doing. 

"How dare he judge me? How dare he?" Morgana says, near hysterics. "All he even found out about was before my father died, before we could have known, and he still..." She shakes her head and goes silent, hands stilling from where they'd been wringing the tissue.

"We don't need anyone else," Arthur says. "Never have."

She leans back into him, her sweet smelling hair pressed to his cheek and his neck.

Instead of asking if this is it now, if they're back to what they always have been, Arthur chooses another question. "Have you seen the new First Years?"

Morgana sniffles but hums to show she's open to the subject change.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many Uni age virgins in my life," Arthur continues leadingly. "If this were college still we'd have a full semester in front of us."

"Still could," Morgana says.

Arthur smiles into her hair. "First one to five?"

"No," Morgana muses. "Something new. Something harder."

"Very well," Arthur agrees easily. "We'll have a good look at them tomorrow. Decide what would be the most fun. The usual wager?"

Morgana nods. A moment of easy quiet and she turns further into him, raising face invitingly. Arthur happily obliges and things are back to how they should be.

 

 

Arthur wasn't lying. There are an unusual number of new students at the university this year who just scream 'virgin'. Honestly, Arthur's having a hard time thinking of a challenge for Morgana. As they get older finding a guy not willing to sleep with Morgana only gets harder, and it wasn't much of a difficulty before. Of course there are girls, too, but again, college is the universal time for sexual experimentation and Morgana's hardly struggled in that regard since she first discovered an equal love of pussy.

Luckily, Morgana does the thinking for them. 

At lunch, they sit by themselves, on surface a pair of rich, popular siblings ditching their cronies and claiming a whole table for themselves.

"There's a girl in my class. Clumsy little thing, practically a walking disaster," Morgana opens with.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. That can hardly be the challenge Morgana is looking for.

"She's in love with her soccer coach," Morgana adds. "And she's Godwyn's daughter."

That's more interesting. "Godwyn? As in?"

"As in MP for Gawant, prospective Lord and old money millionaire," Morgana confirms. "He goes to church with Teresa May."

"A double challenge. Win her away from the soccer coach and tempt her into shaming daddy," Arthur says approvingly.

Morgana smiles wickedly and runs her foot up the inside of his leg. "She's also straight as far as I can tell. Should be your win."

Arthur knows a challenge when he hears it. "Fine. First to defile Godwyn's daughter wins."

 

 

He spots her next break, matching her face to a quick google search of her family. She's pretty, if a bit of a mess. She's obviously tried, but her clothes are mismatched and wrongly sized, her hair looks like the 80s attacked her, and her mascara has flaked halfway down her face. That's not counting the ink at the corner of her mouth from where she's obviously been sucking the nib of her pen.

Arthur doesn't even have to try to make a meet cute. She bumps into him before he can even attempt an opening, dropping her notes all over the courtyard and immediately trying to chase down the paper that blows away in the wind.

He dutifully helps her collect her notes and gives her his best knee-melting smile, which goes completely to waste as a dark haired hipster twink runs up panting, one of the escaped, windblown papers in hand. 

Elena beams at the new guy and gives them both flustered thanks for their help, apologising near pathologically. 

"S'alright," the twink says. "Happens to me all the time." He thrusts his long fingered hand out. "Merlin."

Elena blushes and shakes his hand, nearly losing her notes again in the process.

"And I'm Arthur," Arthur inserts himself before the moment can be completely wasted. "You're Elena, right?"

Her pink, flustered blush darkens to scarlet and she nods, hugging her things to her chest. 

"I think we met at church," Arthur lies. He knows enough people that go to blag it if he needs to.

Merlin snorts.

"Oh, I don't think so," Elena says. Her eyes widen. "Not that I'm calling you a liar or anything, I'm sure you're not. I just think I would remember... I mean, maybe? I forget things a lot."

Arthur ignores the traitorous part of him that swells a little with pity for the poor mess of a girl. He fakes a laugh and acts as charmed as he can. "I think I prefer the idea of being mistaken to being forgettable."

Merlin rolls his eyes very visibly, then waves congenially at Elena before running off to god knows where.

"Listen," Arthur says, breathing an inward sigh of relief at the absence of their third wheel. "I couldn't help but notice the soccer shoes. Do you play?"

Elena nods, lips pressed together like she's determined not to put her foot in her mouth again.

"I have some tickets for this weekend," Arthur presses the advantage. "My friend Leon was going with me until he dumped my sister, so I'm stuck going on my own like an idiot. I don't suppose you'd want to come along?"

"Oh!" Elena exclaims. "You're- you're asking me out?"

Arthur shrugs.

"Well, thank you. That's- I mean, that's so nice of you," Elena babbles. "I would go normally, but I have a- I mean, I- Sorry. Sorry, I can't. But thank you so much. And sorry."

Arthur smiles. "That's alright. If something changes, the offer is still there. And if it's the 'asking you out' part, as disappointing as it would be, you could still come along just for the company."

Elena beams. "That would be lovely."

"Right." Arthur pulls his phone from his pocket. "Here, give me your number and I'll give you a ring so you have my number. We can grab a pint or something first."

Elena stutters out her number, trying three times before she's satisfied she's got the numbers in the right order.

Arthur presses send and her pocket starts buzzing. She fumbles for her phone and drops her things again in the process.

"Here, I'll help you with that," Arthur says. This is going to be a disaster.


End file.
